Maid In Croatia
by HorribleDreamsOfANightmare
Summary: Ana is a Maid. She's working to pay for her sister's medical bills, and by doing so she meets the personified versions of each of the countries, while keeping each of her jobs a secret.


"Herr Ludwig?" I asked knocking twice on the wooden door to his office before entering. I folded my arms over my chest, his clean clothes resting over them, as I waited for him to acknowledge me.

"Hm?" He hummed, looking up. "Oh, what can I do for you?"

I smiled, "I finished your laundry, would you like me to put it away for you?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," he said with a kind smile. I nodded and walked out, closing the door behind me.

Yes, I'm a maid and a _damn_ good one at that. I don't just work for one person though, which can be tricky. I work for a lot of people, or... should I say countries? I mused over that thought as I walked into Herr Ludwig's room. Yeah, I suppose the correct term would be countries, but whatever. Herr Ludwig is very nice an, although he has a dress code for all of his helpers, he's very sweet and lenient. I opened his top drawer and began putting his clothes into it when my cellphone rang a very familiar tune. I answered quickly, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I continued to put his clothes away.

"Speaking," I said.

"Ciao Bella!" Veneziano chimed on the other end. A smile broke out over my lips.

"Ah, Ciao, Veneziano! How are you?"

"Bene, Bene, I just called wondering when you'd come... You said you'd be here today and I got a little scared that you wouldn't come at all..."

My smile fell to a frown, "You don't trust me, do you Veneziano?"

He panicked, "No! No, no, no, no, no! I trust you! I do! I was just worried and I got a bit sad!"

I laughed, "Calm down, Veneziano. I'm just teasing. I'm just running a bit behind, is all. I'll be there, don't you worry your pretty little red head off, okay?"

"Veh~ okay, see you later then!"

I spared him a chuckle, "Alright, see you then."

He ended the conversation with a cheery goodbye and I sighed closing the drawer.

"Is everything alright?" Herr Ludwig asked. I blinked, startled.

I turned, "oh, Herr Ludwig... Hallo... Uhm..."

He smiled at me, leaning against the door frame, "It's alright, it's almost your vacation time, ja?"

I nodded swiftly, "Ja, das ist richtig."

He smiled a bit wider, pleased at how easily I've picked up his language, "I hope you have a wonderful time relaxing at home. I'm sure your family missed you."

I nodded once again, "yes I'm sure they do as well... Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, really, it's fine. I enjoyed your company here over the past few months and it saddens me to watch you depart."

"Don't you have my cellphone number, Herr Ludwig?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He nodded, "I do..."

I folded my hands behind my back and leaned forward, "then why so forlorn?"

He seemed taken aback by my statement, "forlorn? I'm... I'm not forlorn, you're mistaken."

I sighed, "I know that look, I've been here too long to not know if you're lying to me or not. Come now, if you ever want to talk, call. I'm always available and if you miss seeing my face that much we can video chat together, alright?"

He nodded, blushing slightly, "Ja... Ich Weiß"

I smiled and straightened, "well then, everything is as it should be and Sasha should be here shortly, so I should really go and get changed."

"yes, I think that would be best."

I smiled and left his presence, my hands folded neatly in front of me. My face fell to a blank slate as I though about where I would be going next. There's no way I could muster up the courage to tell him that I don't take vacations, I can't afford to. I've got way to much to support back at home. There's too much at stake if I don't make the bills at the end of each month, especially with the little one in the hospital again... I walked into my room and changed into jeans and a t-shirt; relieved to get out of that damn dress. It only made me feel fat.

"Well, this is it," I said to Ludwig when we were walking towards his front door, smiling. He seemed forlorn again which made my smile drop like a leaf from an autumn tree.

"Herr Ludwig, please don't look so sad... It's only a few months," I pleaded.

He merely shook his head, "a lot can happen in a few months."

I dropped my bags at the front door and walked toward him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Please don't speak that way... I'll be back soon I promise."

He nodded, hugging back. I kissed his cheek and pulled away, opening the door. Ludwig hugged me again and we received an impatient honk from the valet parked in front of the mansion; I was going to be late for my flight.

"Auf wiedersehen, Ana," Herr Ludwig said.

"Auf wiedersehen, Herr Ludwig."

I pulled away and grabbed my bags before sliding into the passengers seat of the car. I saw how Ludwig watched as the valet put my bags into the trunk of the car with sadness. After the valet came into the car, I held up my cellphone as Ludwig looked back at me, waving. I smiled and returned it, waving my cellphone as a reminder. He nodded, his eyebrows drawn together. As the car pulled away, I tore my eyes from the mansion and looked straight ahead. I knew this would be a long flight...

{~::~}

"Veh~ you're here! You're here! Romano! Romano! She's here!" Veneziano exclaimed, greeting me at the front of the stairs after I had stepped inside. I smiled as he engulfed me in a long overdue hug. Romano walked out of his room and descended down the stairs.

"What are you talking about, Veneziano? Who's here?" He asked.

I smiled, "Romano, it's nice to see you again."

I saw the way his eyes light up as they narrowed, "Where the _hell_ have you _been_ you _bastard_? You're _late_!"

I laughed, "yes, yes, I know and I'm sorry. I won't be late next time, okay?"

He scoffed at me and I leaned forward, "Can you forgive me, Romano?"

He crossed his arms, not a word leaking from his usually spicy mouth. I chuckled and greeted Veneziano with a kiss to each cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, greeting Romano in the same way as I did Veneziano. He reluctantly greeted me back with colorful words and flushed cheeks. He called for the valet to bring my things to my room with more choice words. I couldn't help but smile.

"So," I began, looking at the two in front of me. "What can I do for you today?"

{~::~}

It took me a few hours to finish everything, but in the end, I was pleased with what I had accomplished. I sat down with a heavy breath on my bed in the west wing of the mansion before regaining that breath and sighing. It was hard work, but at least I had something to _do_. I threw my phone onto the pillow and moaned with relief when my back hit the mattress. As if on cue, my phone vibrated, sending me into a groan as I turned to grab it. Never having my back leave the mattress I unlocked my phone, seeing five new messages.

**Ludwig: 18:34PM**

_How was your flight? Did you make it to the house okay?_

**Alfred: 14:56PM**

_ Hey there!_  
_ I was wondering when we could chat Live again?_  
_ I want to discuss a few things!_

**Arthur: 12:45PM**

_ Hello, Ana. I was wondering when we could talk again._  
_ I would like to discuss your schedule._

**Francis: 11:12AM**

_ Mon cher, I was hoping that you would grace my ears with your beautiful voice sometime today~_

**Antonio: 7:56AM**

_ I hear your with Lovino!_  
_ Tell him I miss him, okay?_  
_ How was your flight from home?_

I smiled, "They all want to talk... how sweet." I usually don't get message spams like this, so it's a pleasure when they all flood in after a long hard day a work. This constant spamming every other week always makes me smile and it's one of the things I love about being a Maid. I began to reply as fast as my thumbs could move.

**Me to Ludwig: 18:46PM**

_ Everything's fine, I made it home alright.  
_ _Mother sends her kisses =3=_

**Me to Alfred: 18:47PM**

_ Hey, there!  
__ I'm not sure when I'll be able to go Live again...  
But I'll let you know first thing! Promise! :]  
__ Can you discuss anything with me via text messages?  
__ Or is it too confidential?_

**Me to Arthur: 18:50PM**

_ Hello, Arthur.  
__ What about my schedule would you like to discuss?  
I'm open for changes and things of that sort, so please,  
Be blunt._

**Me to Francis: 18:54PM**

_ ...No_

**Me to Antonio: 18:55PM**

_ How'd you know I was with Romano?  
__ I'll send him your wishes.  
My flight was like any other old flight: Boring.  
Although I wasn't seated next to anyone weird this time, hehe.  
__ How are you?_

I stared at my phone after I sent that last message, my eyes focused on my background picture. I looked at it longingly, tracing over it's features with my eyes. It was a house, my house to be exact... or... well it _used_ to be my house. The tall willow tree was standing as proud as ever, even with the red X marked at the base of the tree and the dying vines climbing up its trunk. The house that stood proudly behind it was white with red shutters. The old wooden door was a deep mahogany red that was worn from weathering. What can I say? My mother liked the color red and she'd always wanted a red house. It was a rather small home, a one story building... but it was home. Even as I stared at the blue sign in front of the house in the picture that read "FORECLOSURE" I still saw it as my home. I smiled a bit, feeling a twang of loneliness in my chest as my phone vibrated again. I waited for the messages to flood in before looking them over.

**From Ludwig to Me: 19:00PM**

_ Ah, well tell her that I appreciate all of the kisses =3=  
How is your sister?  
__ Is she still in the hospital?_

**From Alfred to Me: 19:01PM**

_ Aw :( okay.  
Well, then I guess texting is okay.  
I just wanted to speak somewhat in person...  
__ Nothing is too confidential so...  
Oh! That reminds me! How's the little one?_

**From Arthur to Me: 19:03PM**

_ Dealing with your sister's circumstances I've given you another week to yourself.  
I expect you here on March 5th or 6th.  
__ Does that work for you?  
How is Sasha anyway?_

**From Francis to Me: 19:03PM**

_ Ohonhonhonhon~  
But you've answered me, non?  
So that means you must want to talk with me~  
Besides, I wanted to ask you how your sister is._

**From Antonio to Me: 19:05PM**

_ Call it a Lover's intuition ;)  
__ I'm doing fine, thank you!  
How is your sister?  
Is she out of the hospital yet?_

I stared at the messages before me, bewildered. I could've _sworn_ I had told them all about my sister's situation... I guess... I must have forgotten then?

"Where's my mail?" I asked, turning over onto my stomach, seeing a cluster of mail on the bedside table. I reached over, picking them all up and began to rifle through them as my phone vibrated again. Confused, I looked at it. I had a new message.

**Mathew: 19:10PM**

_ Bonjour!  
_ _It's been awhile hasn't it?  
How are you?  
Alfred tells me your with Romano and Veneziano?  
How was the flight?  
And... your sister... how is she...?_

I sighed with a slight smile and began typing my replies into the phone.

**From Me to Ludwig: 19:14PM**

_cute, face =3= am I rubbing off on you? F3  
Yes, she's still int he hospital, much to my displeasure.  
She's not doing so well..._

**From Me to Alfred: 19:16PM**

_ Alfred, you're getting off topic again.  
What did you want to talk about, then?  
She's... okay._

**From Me to Arthur: 19:20PM**

_Oh, Dear me, Arthur you didn't have to do that!  
Please, don't give me anymore time off.  
__I don't deserve it.  
Sasha is...okay._

**From Me to Francis: 19:21PM**

_ ...fuck.  
I'm surprised you remembered that my sister was in the hospital.  
__She's doing...fine._

**From Me to Antonio: 19:24PM**

_Well, then I'll take your word for it, Antonio ;3  
My sister is...okay.  
She's not out of the hospital yet.  
I'm waiting for another letter from her._

**From Me to Mathew: 19:26PM**

_Bonjour!  
__yes, it has been quite some time, hasn't it?  
My flight was fine and yes, I am staying with Veneziano and Romano.  
When would you like me to grace your household?  
My sister's... not well._

I put my phone down quickly and began to rifle through my mail once again. I stopped short when a envelope addressed from my sister came. I stood up as quickly as I could, dropping all of the other bills and letters. My phone was vibrating like crazy, but I didn't give a damn right now.

I opened it with a shaking hand, my heart stopping cold at the hand written letter.

_My darling sister,_

_I know there's a lot of things wrong with me. I know there has to be more to this, but there isn't. I didn't want to worry you any longer. I don't want you to work anymore. I don't want you to waste your life away trying to make my life comfortable._

_I want you to live your life to the fullest, I want you to go out into the world and find yourself a man you can settle down with. I'm so sorry it had to come to this..._

_I told mother to remove the life support._

My heart stopped, tearing into two, a broken cry screamed out from my throat. I didn't hear how loud it was as I fell to my knees, the harsh thudding surely going to leave bruising. I gripped the letter in my hands, broken sobs escaping my throat.

I barely heard the other maid walking past peek inside to see me, then call for Veneziano and Romano in a petrified tone. I shuddered, the thoughts racing through my mind going a million miles a minute.

"Ana! Ana what's wrong!" I heard from behind me. I couldn't tell who it was, my heart was tearing, all of my hard work was just falling to bits and pieces. A hand wrapped around my shoulder as I tried to make out the rest of the letter through my tears.

_By the time you're reading this, I'll probably be gone._

_I didn't want the hospital to tell you. I wanted you to know that I told mother to do it. My funeral's probably over too... I'm sorry you couldn't be there. Come visit me, okay? I'm not sure where I'll be buried... but I know that you should visit._

_Please remember this though: I did it for you._

_With love,_

_Sasha._

Romano was over my shoulder, reading the letter, a heartbroken expression clouding his usual hard eyes. I looked up at him, staring at him and he looked back. All he did was grab my shoulders and pull me into a hug, and that was enough for me to realize that I had nothing left, that I had no home to go to, I didn't have a sister, and my mother had probably committed suicide by now, seeing as how she couldn't live without my sister. I meant nothing to her, anyways. I gripped Romano's shirt tightly, my whole body shaking from the tears that refused to stop.

"It's going to be okay," I heard Veneziano coo, as he took my hand.

"...No," I whispered. "It's all over now... I have nothing left..."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was kind of a "spur of the moment" fic. I'll probably continue it for the hell of it.

The foreign words in here:

German:

Ja, das ist richtig means: Yes, that is right.

Ich Weiß means: I know.

Italian:

Ciao Bella: Hello beautiful

Bene: good

French:

Mon cher: My dear

I believe that's it. Let me know if I missed something and, as always feedback is always nice :]


End file.
